Una historia diferente
by AkiaPanda
Summary: Una historia sobre IA Aria, que demuestra su día a día. Solo trata de IA.


Era un día bastante maravilloso para pasear, algo que la joven IA no había negado. Era de suponer que le agradaría la idea de salir a pasear, siempre le agrado la naturaleza y los lugares libres y frescos, lo mas alejados de la civilización. Los lugares en los que hay algún pantano o alguna fuente de agua, se le daba bastante bien las relajaciones cuanto mas cerca del agua mejor.

Desde hacia años, IA era una chica que solo estaba centrada en sus estudios. No le dejaban divertirse ni ir a ninguna parte que no estaba relacionado con sus estudios, algo que deprimía y molestaba a la joven. Pero después de 5 años, Aria decidió acabar con sus estudios, y vivir la vida tal y como es, y no siendo una cerebrito mas que tenia que vivir la vida mediante libros.

Ella tiene un hermana, peculiarmente parecido a ella, que es su mejor amigo y su fiel ayudante en cualquier cosa. Siempre, de muy pequeños, estaban juntos jugando o estudiando, al crecer un poco. Pero en estos momentos, él ya se había casado y vivía felizmente con su familia en Inglaterra. De vez en cuando suelen venir a ver a la familia, justo cuando concede IA, ya que haci años que ella vivía sola en un apartamento en las afueras de Corea, mientras sus padres y abuelos vivían en el centro de Japón.

IA siempre tuvo contacto con sus amigas del instituto. Ella nunca se ausento de ellas, ni tampoco de su familia. El problema siempre fue que ella era una persona algo fría y madura para la edad que tiene. Actualmente tiene 19 años, y puede llegar a vivir tranquilamente sin tener que recurrir a nadie.

En cuanto al día que era hoy. Había acabado de llover. Se notaba mucha tranquilidad por la bella ciudad de Corea. Al acabar la lluvia, IA salió a dar un paseo por las calles, hasta llegar al bosque, donde podría admirar unas preciosas cascadas caer con mucha sutileza.

Al caminar por la calle, podía notar el dulce olor del suelo y el barro mojados. Caminaba lentamente, mientras un pequeño aire sacudía su pelo de color rosado, que llegaba hasta el suelo. Mientras todo eso pasaba, escuchaba su mp3 de un color rosa chillón, su fiel compañero, aunque estaba algo pasado de la moda a la que la gente estaba acostumbrada. La canción que escuchaba era bastante conocida, Tori no Uta, que casualmente era de su propia cosecha. Se había inspirado mucho para poder escribirla y cantarla. Muchas producciones le recomendaron seguir cantando y ser cantante, pero ella no acepto.

Mientras seguía caminando, logro divisar un pequeño café en la acera de en frente. Tenia buena pinta y se podía ver muchas personas dentro de él. Logro entrar en el mientras veía como la gente de dentro paseaban tranquilamente por el, yendo a la planta de arriba o simplemente comiendo. Se acercó a la caja de peticiones y pidió un café solo con un pastel de frambuesa, uno de sus favoritos. Mientras esperaba su pedido, Noto el dulce olor a café, que envolvió por completo su instinto olfato y actuó sobre su poder de querer beberlo.

Se acercó a la primera la primera mesa vacía vista, justo a lado de la ventana. Le agradaba mucho ver como la gente paseaba por las calles y hablaba sobre sus temas. Al cabo de tan solo unos ratos, la mesera le entrego su pedido, y con un saludo y buen provecho se marcho. IA quedo mirando la ventana mientras seguía escuchando la música de su mp3, una canción relajante pero al mismo tiempo con un toque pop, una canción bastante conocida llamada Riding solo, posiblemente como su canción favorita.

Mientras estaba ausente en sus pensamientos, vio que había vuelto a comenzar a llover, algo que no le deprimía ni tampoco le alegraba. Simplemente era un hecho o un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Rodeada de sus pensamientos, pudo divisar uno que siempre tuvo en mente, ¿Por qué estaba allí? Se refería a Corea, a su forma de vivir separada de su familia. ¿Por qué n estaba con ellos? Era algo que no le preocupaba en absoluto, ella podía coger su teléfono y llamarles, o ir a visitarles en alguna ocasión. A ella le agrada esto, siempre le gusto vivir sola en aquel lugar que parecía un paraíso, pero también le agrada la vida que tenía hace 3 años, aun que solo era por sus estudios.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el pastel que había pedido estaba intacto, con que le dio su primer bocado. Su sabor, frambuesa, era el único sabor de pastel que le agradaba. Recordaba que antes ella solía ayudarle a su abuela a prepararlo y cocinarlo, pero ya no lo hace. Ahora su abuela le puede enviar algún pastel por una vía de comunicación que tienen, mediante un compañero que suele viajar de Corea a Japón bastante a menudo.

Cuando ya parecía acabar su pastel, vio a su mejor amiga pasar por la acera de enfrente del restaurante. Era SeeU, una chica de su misma edad, y que vivía un piso más arriba que ella. Vio que tenia prisa, con que no decidió llamarla, pero si la saludo con la mano, a lo que SeeU le devolvió el saludo con un gesto con la mano y una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

Al cabo de unos momentos, IA decidió marcharse del café he ir a dar otra vuelta a la ciudad. Pago su cuenta, y mientras volvía a ponerse la capucha de su chaqueta de un color gris con toques rosas suaves, salió a la calle emprendiendo el camino que la llevaba lentamente a casa.


End file.
